geocachingfandomcom-20200213-history
Geocaching Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Current Projects Here at the Geocaching Wiki, there are several areas we are constantly trying to improve. While we work on developing some more specifics, here is a brief list of different topics that can always be improved: *Check out our Acronyms page to help build a more complete list of common Geocaching acronyms. *Building a rough dictionary of Geocaching terminology is an ongoing project. Check out the Geocaching Terminology list to see what terms have already been created. Some already created pages may need updating, or maybe there are terms we are missing. *We want to provide a directory of Geocaching Organizations. An info box on the Category page can be used to help add organizations that are missing. *There are a lot of Category:GPS Devices and Category:Smartphone Apps out there. Help us build a directory of them for visitors looking to learn about different technology for Geocaching. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community